Her New Habit
by May.MHMA
Summary: "What the hell has the freaking stripper done to you!" "Gajeel-kun! Juvia has no idea what you are talking about, but she'll have you know that Gray-sama has been the definition of respectful in the short six months that-". In which Gajeel decides to interrogate Juvia about the one year time-skip, while the latter only seems quite confused by the whole thing.


"Get me the interrogation kit, Shrimp!"

"Gajeel, I don't-"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine, I am using brute force this time."

"Run for it, Juvia!"

"It's not Juvia you should be worried about."

Said woman only blinked innocently at her best friend and his (sort of?) girlfriend. Levy now was trying to knock some sense into the iron dragon slayer while looking at Juvia apologetically every once in a while. However, Juvia has yet to know what's going on.

Gajeel-kun had called her to his tent after they had finished the whole Avatar fiasco. Once she realized that the others are having their own questioning sessions with the rest of the available council members (translation: she couldn't yet speak with her Gray-sama), Juvia decided that it'd be a good idea to go with her best friend. She had missed him after all, one year is a long time (she tried to convince herself that it had nothing to do with being curious about his relationship with Levy nowadays).

However, they were getting nowhere.

Juvia sighted as she stared at the bickering pair. From the bits she had gathered from their conversation she realizes that this is some sort of an interrogation. Well, someone had to approach the subject anyhow, so she should get on with it.

"Juvia hasn't been doing anything illegal during the past year."

Her two comrades stopped arguing and turned to her. "Of course, Juvia-chan, we know that," Levy said smiling in confusion at her fellow bluenette. Gajeel in turn only growled in exasperation.

"Well then, may Juvia ask why-"

"This is an interrogation, Rain Woman! I ask the questions here."

"Juvia decided to do it for Gajeel-kun since he doesn't seem to have any intention of starting anytime soon."

The two best friends stared at each other, one in frustration the other in confusion. Levy only kept shifting her gaze worriedly between the two of them. She could practically feel the waves of frustration that Gajeel was emitting. She had to put an end to this quickly.

"It's not exactly an interrogation, we just want to catch up with one another," Levy started smiling at Juvia, "so Juvia-chan, what have you been up-"

"What the hell has the freaking stripper done to you?!"

"Oh, here he goes."

Juvia blinked at the seemingly hostile dragon slayer. "Gray-sama?" She asked more in shock rather than confusion (because, come on, who else holds the title stripper?). "What has he done?" She looked at Levy for any clues but the woman only blushed.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Gajeel growled, his patience starting to run thin. How could she just sit there like nothing is wrong, when in reality everything has turned upside down?

"Gajeel-kun! Juvia has no idea what you are talking about, but she'll have you know that Gray-sama has been the definition of respectful in the short six months that-"

"HE TAUGHT YOU HOW TO STRIP!"

Oh…

Juvia blushed lightly at him. "W-well, Gray-sama didn't exactly teach Juvia, it's sort of an epidemic. Besides, it's not like Juvia does it all the time only during battles and-"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"And where's your coat?"

Juvia gasped looking down to see herself indeed only sporting her corset. She blushed furiously as she frantically searched the tent-

"Don't bother, you came in here only in that."

She only stared sheepishly back at him. Gajeel only glared at her while Levy looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her alive.

"He has been freaking out ever since Natsu told us what happened during the battle."

"I haven't been freaking out!"

"Yeah? I recall-"

"Shrimp, let's focus on the rain woman here. And let me tell you, Juvia, I'd much rather have people call you 'the rain woman' not 'the stripping woman'! Now back to my original question, WHAT THE HELL HAS THE STRIPPER DONE TO YOU?!"

He was standing now eyes glaring down at her looking like he wanted to beat the life out of someone (preferably Gray). But Juvia though had gotten over her flustered state and was trying to defend her Gray-sama in any possible way.

"Gajeel-kun should try it sometime."

"Excuse me?"

Gajeel blinked at the woman he considered his sister. How can she make such a suggestion with a straight face? This was getting absurd! The stripper has corrupted his innocent sister and it's not something he is going to stand for-

"I mean it makes moving around easier and well-"

Oh and now she is justifying it?

"Juvia!"

"Levy-san should try it too."

"But Juvia-chan-"

This was getting out of hand.

"THE DAY SHRIMP STARTS RANDOMLY STRIPPING IS THE DAY OF HIS UN-FORTUNATE DEMISE."

"Is it because Gajeel-kun is jealous?"

Now she is also delusional? Because he wouldn't be jealous. Na-ah, of course not- Like come on, pfft , him jealous?

Wait.

Is this how the rain woman decided to fight back?

Challenge accepted.

"Juvia-chan-"

"Yes, that must be it, Gajeel-kun would get jealous because other men will be able to see-"

"Unlike your Gray-sama, huh? I mean he lets you walk off looking like that. Gihi, because I bet he doesn't even notice."

He smirked in satisfaction as her face crumbled. Well, serves her right! He could feel Levy glaring at him for his 'insensitivity' as she puts but she can't blame him! Juvia was the one who started it!

"You think so?"

"No, no, wait don't cry!"

Juvia sniffed as he buried her face in her hands. Gafeel panicked. He may have been trying to tease her, but he didn't want to make her cry! She was still his sister after all. He glanced down at Levy for help but she only gave him a smug expression-

"J-Juvia has tried everything," Juvia sobbed, "she wasn't trying to seduce Gray-sama when she started stripping, it was unintentional, she swears, Gajeel-kun."

"I-it's ok, I am not blaming you-"

"Gray-sama seemed to not mind Juvia's newly acquired stripping habit at the beginning, but then one day he came back home with a shopping bag," she told them trying to contain her sobs. "He gave it to Juvia, it contained a corset, he told her to wear it from now on. Juvia didn't know he couldn't stand seeing her only in her underwear that much. Gray-sama must really not like her."

Her sobs only got louder.

But Gajeel has heard quite enough. And Levy's face seemed to have brightened up at Juvia's story.

"Juvia-chan," Levy started trying to contain her excitement (you can't blame her, she grew up with Mirajane Strauss after all). "Did you and Gray go out for anything other than training oftenly?" she asked leaning over the table.

"Not really, just for grocery shopping and such," Juvia said sniffing as she rubbed her eyes.

"And I assume he got you the corset after your first 'outing' while having the…stripping habit?"

"Yes, but does it matter?" Juvia sobbed.

"YES!" Levy squealed jumping up and down.

Gajeel only rolled his eyes at the two women as he made his way out of the tent knowing that he doesn't want to hear the rest of that conversation. He hadn't even taken two steps away before he saw Gray walking up to him.

"What's going on? I could hear Juvia crying all the way down-"

"Listen here, Striper, I don't care if you got her a corset or not. But the moment Juvia starts walking around in her panties, no amount of shorts you buy for her will be enough to make me forgive you."

And he walked away leaving a bewildered Gray in his wake.


End file.
